Booster Gold (My version)
by MyNAMEISNOTMIKE
Summary: This is my own version of Booster Gold's origin story. He tries to make money and become famous! (this is my first FanFic, reviews appreciated) (Please read) disclaimer: I don't own DC or any of this. Please don't sue.


**Chapter 1**

He was stuck in the middle of the road, cars coming from every direction and had no idea what to do. He panicked and took a step forward but then he heard the truck. It came roaring from the east like a lion and it was about to hit him. He screamed in fear then backed away, before turning to run. It didn't save him. Suddenly a flash of white and gold appeared in front of him and he heard an explosion, before fireworks shot up and a man in blue and gold appeared in front of him. Time seemed to stop and the man turned round. He had golden sunglasses over his eyes and a clearly fake smile on his face, his hair was a golden blonde colour. "Booster Gold is here!" he cried dramatically, before making a pose that showed off his muscles. "Oh hey kid, its safe to cross now." he added. The man stuck in the middle of the road ran off. People and photographers had already began to gather around, taking photos and asking questions. "Who are you?" Someone asked. "I am Booster Gold, hero of the future!" Gold exclaimed. A female reporter stepped forward. "I'm Lois Lane of the daily planet," she began.

"And I am Booster Gold!"

"Ok," she continued, "what are you doing?"

"Look up,"

Everyone did. An enormous blue screen appeared in the sky with a small golden robot hovering behind it. A voice began and a slideshow of Booster doing various things appeared. "Booster Gold, legendary hero of the future is here! Why? Because in order to save the future, he must first save the past!" People looked happy, causing more fireworks to go off. Dramatic music began to play as the voice continued: "Booster Gold is here to fight evil of the past in order to secure the future of everyone, including you!" The slideshow ended with even more fireworks and an image of Gold smiling appeared. He stood there for a bit, allowing everyone to see and get of the photo of the new legend Booster Gold.

Booster sat in his apartment with a small golden one eyed robot hovering nearby. "They love me!", he said with a smile. "Not really sir," the robot replied. "What do you mean?" asked Booster, "well sir, you did say you would fight evil, meaning now you need a super villain." informed the robot. "The Martian Manhunter can shape shift right? I'll get him to pretend to be someone, he can have a small percentage of the money I make." Booster replied. "What if he says no?" the robot asked. "Skeets, stop asking so many questions, everything's going to be fine! I'll even get a backup. Bring up a list of super villains currently at large." "Well," Skeets began, "There's Lex Luthor, Bizarro, Metallo, Black Adam, Gorilla Grodd..." "No," Booster said in response, "There all taken by other superheroes, we need a new guy, and MM will play him."

"No!" J'onn shouted, shaking his head. "Come on J'onn, its perfect! You get money, I get money, we both become rich!" responded Booster. "Being a superhero is not about money! Its about saving the world, helping people!" J'onn replied, glaring at Booster. "Fine!" Booster walked away.

Back at his apartment Booster sat down. "I guess we need an actor Skeets." Suddenly they both heard a voice coming from the corner of the room, "Did you say actor?" it boomed, before a man in a fedora and trench coat stepped forward. "You probably wondering who I am. Let me tell you, I'm Basil Karlo, the worlds greatest actor! Though you may know me by a different name..." His entire body and clothes morphed until he looked like a monster made of clay. "Clayface!" exclaimed Booster, "What do you want?"

"Me? I want money, a girlfriend, and a starring role."

"a starring role? Aren't you strictly a Batman villain?"

"I'll play a different villain." He began changing shape again until he looked like a man in blue armour with red eyes and a scarab beetle on his back. "No, to hero" Booster said, looking at Clayface's new look. He changed shape again, this time looking like a metal man with a red shirt and red shorts on. He had a gun in his hand. "The costumes good, but now you need a name," Booster commented. "How about... the chiller!" Clayface replied. "perfect," responded Booster, grinning.

**Chapter 2**

The Chiller walked out of the bank, A bag of money in his hand. He looked around, the area was clear apart from a few reporters who gasped and took photos. He laughed and grabbed a camera, crushing it like it was nothing. Suddenly music began to play, causing the reporters to look around until they saw the musics source. It was Booster Gold flying in with Skeets hovering above him. "Stop right there evil villain!" He called, pausing to smile at the cameras taking photos of him. "Its Chiller." Chiller responded, aiming his gun and firing at Booster, who quickly dodged the bullet. It wasn't a real bullet of course, just a tiny piece of clay thrown at high speeds so people couldn't see what it was. Then Booster flew towards Chiller, punching him in the face, but Chiller was quick, so he quickly responded by punching Booster in the face. He then grabbed and threw Booster onto a nearby building before diving up after him. The two fought on the rooftop while more reporters and a TV crew appeared, filming the fight. Booster smiled to himself, the plan was working, a few more fights like this and he would be more famous than Superman! Chiller suddenly winked at him, which was Boosters cue to kick him off the roof, which he did. Reporters, photographers and random civilians ran around the side of the building to see the Chiller however he had vanished from sight, as well as the money he stole.

Booster was sat in his apartment with Skeets by his side, he had left one of the windows open. A blob of clay slipped in through the window and took the shape of Clayface. "That went perfectly!" He cried dramatically, before tossing Booster some money. "Yeah it did, I'm going to be famous!" Booster replied excitedly, "Maybe more famous than Superman!"

"Maybe..." Clayface muttered, "so when is the next fight?"

"Next Friday?"

"Ok, and by the way I was thinking, how about I do more than just rob a bank? Make the people hate me!"

"And how would we do that?"

"murder." Clayface replied simply. "Are you being serious? Murder?" Booster asked, clearly surprised. "Yeah, people would panic, you could defeat me again and become even more popular, stopping a serial killer can really boost your popularity!" Clayface replied. "A serial killer? How many people are you planning on killing?" Booster yelled. "forty, maybe fifty," Clayface said casually. "No!" Booster shouted, "That's to far! Way to far!"

"I knew it, your just another actor, jealous of my starring role!"

"What?"

"Well you can't stop me! I'll kill you just like I killed the others!"

"Others?"

"Why do you think I'm a wanted criminal?" After saying that Clayface turned and left out the open window. "What now sir?" Skeets asked. "He's not my problem, the JL will deal with him." Booster replied confidently.

"The JL are away in space sir, your the only one left who's capable of dealing with him." Skeets said in an informative voice.

**Chapter 3**

The next day a note turned up in Booster's apartment. "_Dear Booster Gold, I'm coming for you_," Booster read. The note was scribbled on a small ripped tissue and the ink was red and still wet. Booster could have swore it was blood. He didn't sleep that night, instead he stayed awake and looked around, waiting for Clayface, but Clayface didn't show up. He did the same the next night, and the night after that, then the night after that. It was on his sixth sleepless night, when he was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open, that Clayface struck. He didn't strike Gold though, he struck his money and the reporter Lois Lane. He told Booster on a live news channel that he had 1 hour to come and stop him.

Booster spent the first half an hour sleeping. He was terrified, he couldn't fight Clayface, he wasn't even a real superhero! He quickly put on his costume and ran out of the building before reluctantly flying to Clayface's location. It was the roof they first fought on. Booster stumbled onto the rooftop, only to see Clayface holding the money in one hand, Lois in the other. "You've got a choice Gold," Clayface began, "the money or the reporter." Booster looked between Lois and the money, thinking about what to do. Then he noticed a building not so far away and saw news helicopter filming him, a large grin appeared on his face as he thought of a plan. "I choose..." Skeets began to play a drum roll as Booster looked thoughtfully at the choices. "Both!" He cried, lifting his hands dramatically and firing a small hand blaster into both of Clayface's arms, ripping them from his body and throwing them, Lois and the money onto the rooftop behind them. New arms quickly appeared and the old ones started crawling back to him. "So you want a fight?" Clayface asked, before adding "I can do that," and punching Booster, sending him flying. He dived forward and Booster ducked, causing Clayface to dive over the edge of the building and into the street below. Booster turned and waved at the news helicopter, smiling. A large cool hand wrapped around his leg and Clayface pulled him over the edge of the building, laughing. Clayface then climbed back up and also waved to the news helicopter. Booster flew backwards, aimed himself and flew right into Clayface. Where the heart would be on a normal person, Clayface now had a Booster Gold sized hole. He growled, but before clay could fill in the hole he saw the flash of cameras and heard laughter. He backed away and ran off, silently cursing Booster Gold. Meanwhile Booster realised something. This fight proved something he had a hard time believing. He could, and would, fight real super villains like Clayface!

Booster smiled as he saw the headlines in the newspaper and he looked at Skeets. "Check this out, _Clayface's heart of gold."_ The image showed Clayface standing on the rooftop with a confused face and the hole in his chest. "Amazing sir, you did it! The Martian Manhunter called earlier by the way, they want you in the justice league!" Booster smiled again, but this time his smile was real, and if Skeets could, he would be smiling to.

**THE END**


End file.
